


When Dreams Become Nightmares

by My_Butt



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Major Character Injury, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other: See Story Notes, Physical Abuse, Post-Concussion Syndrome, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Savior Jungkook, Scared Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Scared Min Yoongi | Suga, Scared Park Jimin (BTS), Scary, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Stalker, Stalker Park Jimin (BTS), Stalking, Story request, Strangers, Temporary Amnesia, Terrorized, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Trauma, Violence, Warnings May Change, major characters survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Butt/pseuds/My_Butt
Summary: Brightness enveloped his vision as oxygen became depleted from his lithe body. His legs dangled loosely beneath him as his efforts to free himself ceased in a futile attempt.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. No More Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hernium_George](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hernium_George/gifts).



> This was written for a friend that made a request awhile ago.
> 
> For everyone else finding this story, please read the warnings first. If you’re uncomfortable with any of the additional tags and still decide to read the story afterwards, please do not leave a complaint below. It’s very discouraging to a writer after warnings were already given.
> 
> On that note, 사랑해.

The season with rain soaked fallen leaves laying haphazardly in the drainage ditch, and scents of wood burning fireplaces streaking the cool air, opened the energy of spooks and goblins causing fright in delight.  
It was autumn time and the members of the group BTS were enthralled in the magical season of carnage and scares as it was Halloween time in the states.

As the tour bus guided the community towards their filming location for the upcoming ‘Run BTS’ episode, the members were notified that they had the opportunity to go through the newest haunted house for free on the property for that evening. No cameras, just for pure amusement.  
While some members were overjoyed with the opportunity, namely Jungkook and Taehyung whom loved adrenaline inducing experiences, others were not too thrilled.  
“I’m not going,” Hoseok blurted out with a nervous laughter. “My heart cant take that.” He clutched at his chest, mimicking a phantom heart attack pain, easing his on-edge anxiety with more fake smiles.  
“I want us all to do it,” Jungkook quickly admitted with a peer pressuring whine.  
“Hobi-hyung, I’ll stay with you,” Jimin chimed in with his eyes in the shape of slits from his genuine smile. “I’m scared too, so we can be as one.”  
“Who’s gonna hold my hand?” Yoongi joked to ease the anticipation of the horrors awaiting them.

The Witching Hour was in full bloom while files of scaredy cats funneled out the exit of the haunted house, and puddled in groups looming excitedly in the parking lot.  
The members of the dance troupe waited patiently for after hours to enter the world renowned haunted house without paying patrons shrieking amongst their own frightening journey.

Upon signing waivers, the seven members emerged through the web strewned doorway and wandered past the dimmed corridor.  
“It divides into multiple exits?” Namjoon pondered as he noticed the fork in the path, still near the entrance.  
“Are we splitting up, or choosing one as a group?” Hoseok asked while squeezing onto Jimin’s laced arm.  
“They’ll probably meet back up somewhere since there is only one exit, so we could split here and see which group can find the exit first,” Namjoon stated in a competitive undertone.  
“You want to split hyung line and Maknae line?” Jin offered while brushing shoulders with Namjoon, assuming having the leader would prove worthy in finding the exit sooner.  
“Or we could send Jiminie and Hobi-Hyung together,” Taehyung joked as he watched them clutching onto one another.  
“We’ll do high-low,” Yoongi said in a statement to hurry along the group from their impeding standstill.

All seven members circled in the tight entryway and placed a hand within the group. After a myriad of vocal sing song counts, the members took note of the outcome as only two hands were placed hip level.  
Jungkook and Jimin eyed each other with the relief they were paired together.  
Jungkook’s bunny smirk flashed upon his etched face while Jimin playfully hopped towards him to cling around his torso in a koala inspired hug.  
Jungkook laughed as Jimin wrapped his spindly legs around him and proceeded to pat his hyung on the back.  
“Hobi-Hyung!” Jimin shouted back to the other five members still motionless in the hallway as jungkook effortlessly wandered down the left path with Jimin still in his arms, “I’ll miss you! But we’ll be waiting at the exit for you!”  
Hoseok nervously laughed while clasping feverishly onto the arm of his friend, Namjoon.

With the rest of the group out of eye sight, Jungkook released his hold of Jimin and allowed him to link his arm under his. He listened to the rumbling sound effects from speakers meticulously placed around the haunted path that boomed and echoed with thunderous roars.  
Jimin’s whimpers grew louder as they approached every tunnel and doorway entrance amidst their perilous route.  
Normally, Jungkook would watch Jimin’s theatrics and make the assumption he was playing up his fright for the entertainment of the audience. But with no cameras, or staff following them, Jungkook noticed Jimin was actually afraid to be going through the haunted domain.

_.......jiiiimiiiinnnn....._

“Ah! What was that?!” Jimin shrieked as he pressed his entire body flush against Jungkook’s massive frame.  
“I swear I heard my name being called!” Jimin admitted, his wide eyes peering into the darkness enveloping them.  
“They may have customized the sound effects to say our names since they knew we were coming,” Jungkook stated with a level tone, trying to reassure his panicked hyung.  
“I don’t like this, Kookie! I want to go back!” Jimin vocalized as he grounded his heels to stall Jungkook from moving further down the unlit path.  
“We can’t go back. We have to find the exit,” Jungkook stated with a lilt in his voice.  
“I can’t move anymore! I’m too scared!” Jimin said once again while pulling the fabric of Jungkook’s sleeve. It sounded as if he was near tears from the spectacle of haunts dancing around them.  
“Here,” Jungkook began as he clasped Jimin’s wrist and pulled him close to his body, wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. “This doesn’t scare me so I’ll protect you.”  
As comforting as it was inside Jungkook’s wingspan, Jimin still could not avoid the tight sensation in his chest that was causing him to struggle for breath.  
Despite his rigidity throughout his body, Jimin was finally able to slowly creep forward with Jungkook’s encouragement. They padded wearily down another long, unlit corridor listening hesitantly to the ruckus of sounds flowing through the thin air.

_.....jiiiimmmiiinnnn....._

Another hushed whisper came as the speakers momentarily broke in audible thunder claps.

_......jiminnnn...._

The whisper sounded even closer in distance than it would have if it was playing across the same sound system wired to the walls.

_......jiiiimmmmmiiinnnn......._

Jungkook now paused as his skin prickled with goose flesh. The voice was closer and felt humanized. It didn’t have the electronic undertone if it was coming from the speakers.  
Jungkook grabbed ahold of his hyung’s small frame and pulled him against his chest, wrapping both arms around him in a protective embrace.

_**......PARK JIMIN!** _

The voice echoed down the entire corridor with the sheer ferocity coming directly from behind.  
Before Jungkook had the chance to reactively turn back to greet the voice, a bludgeoning crack of metal hammered against his skull, crumpling his lifeless body to the ground.  
Jimin’s reflexes activated in just enough time to duck out of the way of the figure’s second swing.  
“JUNGKOOK, GET UP!” Jimin shouted as he rolled his dongsaeng onto his back and pulled him onto his folded legs. He was unable to see the damage as the lights flickered their yellow glow haphazardly, creating shadows to elude his precious eyes to details. However, his sense of touch was able to decipher a wetness pooling in his hand where he cradled Jungkook’s head.  
“Oh God! Get up!”  
Jimin turned his gaze upward towards the hooded figure hovering over them.  
“Please don’t hurt us!” He begged in a pleading way that made the veins bulge in his throat.  
The figure stood erect without so much of a sway in his stance amidst the shadows.  
With a single, yellow lightbulb hanging from behind, the features of the hooded figure were disguised of all noticeable details.  
“Please?!” Jimin shouted again, still clutching onto Jungkook’s body laying in his lap.  
“What do you want?” Jimin coughed as tears broke through his protective facade.

The figure moved the long, metal object into his other hand and tapped it against the side of his knee to instill fear in the only other conscious person shuddering in fear from his presence.

No words were spoke, but Jimin questioned the identity of the figure as rapid thoughts bore through his mind; the stature and height of the silhouette appear to evoke the notion that this was a male sought out to harm them; not to mention the deep bass of the voice as it whispered earlier.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!” Jimin shouted at the top of his lungs in frustration.

The figure cocked his head and spoke audibly to match the previous words that triggered the same worry Jimin had felt moments ago:

_“I want to hear you scream...”_

Jimin’s jaw went slack and his mouth gaped open as he processed the sentence that was still ringing in his ears. His heart was pounding as panic overcame his entire being; he continued holding Jungkook close against his body.

Tears flowed heavily from his eyes as he hung his head and rocked over Jungkook’s body. He felt he had failed to protect Jungkook, and feared for his own life now.  
“Please, just let us go...” Jimin sobbed as he rocked rhythmically in the darkness, allowing his salty tears to cascade onto Jungkook’s stilled motions.  
“Please, please, please....”

_“Get up.”_

The voice said in a guttural command.  
“Please? Please, don’t do this! I’m begging you! Just let me help him!” Jimin cried out, referring to aiding his fallen comrade.

_**“I told you to get up!”** _

The figure demanded with a maddening tone. While lungeing forward and entwining his fingers around Jimin’s long, blonde hair, the man’s other hand wrapped around Jimin’s throat, pressing furtively against his windpipe.  
Jimin choked for air as the man pressed his back against the corridor’s cold, brick wall. He wheezed and squeaked as barely any sounds could be released to plead for help.  
He pawed his hands along the man’s outstretched arms, scratching his clawed fingers out towards the face of the unknown assailant.  
Brightness enveloped his vision as oxygen became depleted from his lithe body. His legs dangled loosely beneath him as his efforts to free himself ceased in a futile attempt.

The last thing Jimin noticed just before blacking out, were the nightmarish grunts flecked with sensual moans coming from the man as he applied generous pressure to his aching throat.


	2. Your Eyes Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hazy blur of a mysterious figure came close, Jimin swatted his hand weakly in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.  
> He felt the figure grip his wrist and force it back down next to his side with a pressure he couldn’t comprehend.  
> “Sssss....” Jimin tried to mutter but the dryness in his throat made it too painful to finish.  
> As his arm was subdued next to him, he saw a second blurry figure approach on the opposite side.  
> Fear washed over him and he could feel the sensation of tears burning his useless eyes.  
> The second blurred figure grabbed onto Jimin’s arm and rotated it to view the damage he had incurred from the removal of the needle.

A gentle hum buzzed quietly as searing pain infiltrated all sensations of his body and mind.  
With eyes still painfully squeezed shut from the blinding light shining above, Jimin achingly rolled his head to the side to alleviate the surge of numbness that was quickly overcoming his right side.  
He slowly managed to blink away the darkness only to find himself laying in an unfamiliar place.

_Where was he?_

_Who was that man?_

_Is Jungkook okay?_

Jimin reached his heavy feeling hand up to rub his fingertips roughly against his swollen eyelids.  
He tried to look around but couldn’t focus on anything with the blue hue of light bursts still resonating within his vision.  
He hesitated moving anymore as he noted a hazy numbness flowing through his limbs. The prickling sensation of a nerve that had ‘fallen asleep’ began to sting his fingertips that he used to touch his face.

_‘Where am I?’_

_‘Why can’t I feel my legs?’_

Were the questions Jimin wanted to ask aloud if his throat wasn’t dry to a soreness.

As he began to regain the feeling back in his hand and the numbness subsided, Jimin haphazardly tapped his open palm against his bare chest.

_‘Where are my clothes?’_

Jimin wondered with anticipation of the worst case scenario.  
He traced his fingers down the length of his stomach, feeling for any fabric against his skin, only hesitating when they stumbled upon a thin tube resting near his hip.

_‘Why can’t I wake up more?’_

Jimin’s worry only magnified due to the lack of vision he valued most at this moment.  
While his hand trembled as he glided his nimble fingers up the length of the small, plastic tube, his thoughts raced with worsening possible outcomes for his predicament.  
Slowly and cautiously Jimin padded his soft fingertips until being forced to a halt at the needle taped to the inside of his forearm.

_‘What is this monster pumping into my body?’_

Jimin panicked the thought precariously as he wrapped his tiny fingers around the tube and braced for the pain.  
He pulled the tube taught and felt the tape holding the needle in place rip from his flesh. Though he struggled to regain movement in his body, he was still able to feel the pain of his actions.

A loud beep of an alarm screeched mindlessly as Jimin raked his free arm helplessly across his body to search for more intrusions.

“............……” mumbling voices became louder as they approached Jimin at a vicious pace.  
He continued to rifle his hand up and down his body in search of more mysteries, all the while trying to make out blurred shadows that grew larger.  
The screeching alarm made his head ache as the sound was perceived much louder than in actuality.  
As the hazy blur of a mysterious figure came close, Jimin swatted his hand weakly in a pathetic attempt to defend himself.  
He felt the figure grip his wrist and force it back down next to his side with a pressure he couldn’t comprehend.  
“Sssss....” Jimin tried to mutter but the dryness in his throat made it too painful to finish.  
As his arm was subdued next to him, he saw a second blurry figure approach on the opposite side.  
Fear washed over him and he could feel the sensation of tears burning his useless eyes.  
The second blurred figure grabbed onto Jimin’s arm and rotated it to view the damage he had incurred from the removal of the needle.  
Miraculously, Jimin managed to regain strength in his other arm and flicked himself free of the figure’s prodding grip.  
Jimin quickly reached out and pressed himself away to avoid the second figure, but was unable to gain any worthwhile distance, merely a few inches.  
With everything he had in him, he forced his voice to break free and overpower the drone of the alarm to shout at his attackers:

“STOP!”

His voice was groggy and gravelly, a sound he was not used to hearing from his own vocal cords.

“.....regainin..... conscious...... subdue........ him........ “

Jimin continued trying to free himself, but was easily overcome by the outnumbering odds and strength.

“Stop!”

Jimin managed to yelp again, this time with a defeated undertone on his breath.  
He felt his wrists being strapped down with what felt like cloth bindings.  
He continued to watch the figures, but resisted fighting anymore for his strength was completely void of notice.  
He tilted his chin to gaze at the second figure tapping against the inside of his elbow, now.

“Please?”

Only one word could be vocalized before he hiccuped a heavy sob escaping deep from his emotions.

With his eyes closed as tears ran fluently down his swollen cheeks, Jimin was surprised when he felt a pressure against the top of his head in a caring manner.  
He jerked back reflexively and halted his crying to look back at the unusual act from the assailant.

“I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe, now.”  
Jimin felt the heavy hand slowly pet down his hair with a soft caress. 

As Jimin froze in shock and confusion, he could listen easier to the exchange of words between the two figures better than when he first awoke.

“You can bring his family back now that he’s awake.”

Jimin contorted his features in wonderment as he watched the first blurred figure disappear.

_Family? Where on earth could he be that his family was also captured?_

The second figure placed his thumb just above Jimin’s puffy eyelid and lifted slightly to peer into the bloodshot globes rapidly flicking back at him.  
A bright pen light flashed on and danced through the air in a horizontal fashion. Then, Jimin’s other eye was treated the same.  
After turning the light back off and releasing Jimin’s eyes to slowly blink freely, the figure spoke softly, “do you know where you are?”  
Jimin was confused beyond belief and didn’t want to be in the same vicinity as this guy. He noted that this man’s voice wasn’t as deep, or gravelly as the attacker’s voice, but assumed he was just an accomplice to the other.  
Without a response, the man proceeded to talk, “you’re in the hospital, right now, Mr. Park. Do you remember what happened to you?”

_Hospital?_

Jimin licked his dry lips and forced his voice to sound in a breathy exhale, “Jungkook?”  
“Who is that, Mr. Park?”  
Jimin shook his head in frustration.  
“Who is Jungkook?”  
Jimin was still processing what the man had said to him, but was still weary of the possibility he was being lied to by his attacker.  
“You.....” Jimin sighed while smacking his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth.  
“No, I’m Dr. Abdallah.”  
Jimin shook his head again.  
“Where.... is...he?” Jimin slowly said with deep, forced breaths. If only he could have some water, he was certain he’d be able to speak more appropriately.  
“Is that the other man with you?”  
It was odd hearing someone refer to Jungkook as a ‘man’ in Jimin’s mind. He couldn’t help but still think of him as a precious kid.  
Jimin nodded once, but ceased abruptly when he felt a terrible, stinging pain in his back.  
“He’s here too. He’s okay, Mr. Park.”  
Jimin could feel the tension leave every inch of his body with the words the doctor spoke: ‘he’s okay’.  
“See him?” Jimin gasped in hope for the opportunity to be reunited with his dongsaeng.  
The doctor shook his head and continued to explain the situation, “Mr. Park, you were discovered in a side building, alone. Do you remember anything that happened to you?”  
Jimin made another dry swallow and persisted with his request, “I....see him?”  
The doctor shook his head again, “you’re still sedated quite heavily since you were combative upon arrival. Once you wake up more, we’ll see about visitation later.”  
Jimin blinked his eyes tightly, still bothered by his blurry vision, “can’t see.”  
“That’s just the sedative and you’re eyes adjusting to the lights. You have a concussion, but we did a CT Scan, and fortunately, there’s no bleeding in your brain. So your vision should return soon.”

_Concussion? Jimin didn’t remember hitting his head at any point._

“Mr. Park,” the doctor began in a lower, empathetic tone, “do you recall what occurred after you were separated from your friend? Perhaps, any details from when you were relocated to the side building?”  
Jimin’s mind raced with concern. 

_Why couldn’t he remember anything?_

_What side building?_

_Why was the doctor asking him this question in this manner?_

“Why?” Jimin exhaled his confusion.

“Mr. Park, you suffered some traumatic injuries, and I would like to understand what you remember from those events,” the doctor spoke softly.

“What?!” Jimin gasped as his voice constricted into a high pitched squeak. 

_What injuries?_

_What traumatic event?_

Jimin began frantically pulling on his restraints to run his fingers across his flesh to uncover the hidden injuries the doctor drew light upon.  
Dr. Abdallah placed his hands furtively against Jimin’s wrists to subdue his pulling motion against the cloth bindings.

“Where!” Jimin yelped, feeling hysterically near the area of flesh where his fingers could tap against his hips, searching for answers. He discovered he was completely naked, except for a thin blanket laying haphazardly across his thighs after kicking his legs out from the bottom.

“Mr. Park, I’m gonna need you to try to relax so you don’t aggravate your injuries further.”

_What injuries?!_

“Please?” Jimin begged, only desiring the full details the doctor was refusing to divulge.  
Jimin felt his throat tighten, causing searing pain, as he began to sob from his overwhelming worry.  
“Mr. Park,” the doctor began as he released Jimin’s wrists once he saw his patient stilled his erratic movements, “you were discovered in a nearby facility with multiple contusions on your abdomen and injuries near your groin.”  
Jimin ceased his attempts to continue tracing his fingertips against the little portion of skin they could reach as he felt his spirit die suddenly. He felt scared and violated in the mystery that befell him.  
He couldn’t think of the appropriate English word to ask the doctor for the fearful terror he needed answered:  
“Sex?”  
The doctor shook his head slightly and responded with care, “we checked when you arrived after seeing the bruising on your thighs, and, no, you were not raped. But I need to know what happened by your attacker in case there’s something we may have missed.”  
Jimin was relieved to hear he was not sexually violated after fretting that that was his reality a moment ago.

The doctor stayed with Jimin a little longer, asking interrogating questions to no avail of further details while Jimin was still fighting off the effects of the heavy sedative running through his blood, and clouding his memories.  
It wouldn’t be until the next evening that the doctor would finally receive further details on Jimin’s terrifying ordeal during the attack that would cause him to launch a full investigation for detectives into the stalker nightmare for the idol.


	3. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He found me?” Jimin questioned feeling nothing but love for his younger member.  
> “Jimin,” Hoseok said with a somber tone that scared Jimin, “the man was found......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the warnings as they have changed. This story went a different direction and the rest of the chapters may be triggering.

“Mr. Park,” a nurse’s voice beckoned, “you’re family is here to see you.”  
Jimin had been fighting the urge to doze back off after his doctor retired for the night. He was told his family had been in the waiting room and desiring to visit once he awoke.

While his vision was, still, not one hundred percent back to clarity, he saw his manager and several members begin filing in through the door behind the nurse.  
“If he needs anything, just press the ‘CALL’ button and someone will be in shortly,” the nurse spoke in a whisper to the manager, Sejin.  
He bowed slightly to thank her, and immediately turned his attention to the fallen bandmate laying in the bed.

Taehyung tiptoed hesitantly up to the side of the bed with his arms tightly crossed against his stomach, “Jiminie?”  
“Hi, Taehyungie,” Jimin said while reaching his arm out towards his friend. The restraints had been removed by the doctor once Jimin had settled down and ceased his resistance to the medical help.  
“Um, can I, um,” Taehyung’s voice shook with unease as he flicked his eyes from Jimin’s battered body back to his manager, “can I touch him?”  
“Come here, Taehyungie,” Jimin called back after hearing his friend’s question.   
Jimin held open his arms while Taehyung bent down and allowed his cheek to rest against Jimin’s bare chest. He felt the comfort resonate throughout his body as his friend laid his arms gingerly against his back and began rubbing the length of his spine with his fingernails. The deep thump of his heartbeat sounded methodically like a metronome at a peaceful pace.

Jimin heard the soft sniffling sound as Taehyung fought back tears of pain and remorse.  
“Taehyungie, don’t cry. I’m okay.”  
Taehyung didn’t say anything. It was obvious Jimin was not okay.  
“Jimin-ssi,” Sejin began as he stepped up next to Taehyung by Jimin’s bedside, “how are you doing?” The manager brushed his hand against Taehyung’s back to ease his tension.  
“Is everyone here?” Jimin asked while hazily looking at the other silhouetted figures on the opposite side of his bed.  
“They’re with Jungkook-ssi. Yoongi and Namjoon stayed with him, but are going to come back in a bit. They didn’t want to leave him in case he woke up while we were here.”  
Jimin’s heart sunk and his throat tightened to a constricting strangulation of worried breaths.  
“Is he okay?”  
“He’s okay,” Sejin easily reassured.  
Jimin slowly had dark memories start to flood in to his mind.  
“He was hit with something and didn’t get up.”  
Sejin nodded in confirmation, “he had to get stitches, but nothing was broke, and his head is, otherwise, fine.”  
“Jiminie,” Seokjin interjected as he traced his fingers softly against a wrinkle of fabric in the blanket covering Jimin’s legs, “Jungkook is the one that found you. He, um,” Jin broke briefly to suppress his emotions before continuing, “he called Joonie and explained someone attacked you guys. We told him to go back to the entrance to meet us, but he refused and said he had to find you.”

Jin paused again to regain his composure as his emotions were threatening to release in loud sobs if he didn’t fight to hold himself together. Hoseok bowed his head to hinder his audible sobs while listening to his hyung explain everything. He lightly placed his hand on Jin’s broad shoulder to help comfort him.

“We kept trying to call him back, but he had turned his phone off after he hung up. Yoongi called Sejin-hyung and he called the police in the area. After awhile, Jungkook called Namjoon back and said he was in a different building, but that he had found you. When we finally found the building he was talking about, he was unconscious leaning against a wall with you in his lap. It’s almost like he stayed awake long enough to make sure you were okay.”  
“Most likely his adrenaline kept him going,” Sejin added.

“He found me?” Jimin questioned feeling nothing but love for his younger member.  
“Jimin,” Hoseok said with a somber tone that scared Jimin, “the man was found dead.”

Jimin shook his head and stilled his hands against Taehyung’s back, gripping his fingertips against the fabric of his friend’s shirt, “what?!”

With a quickening heart, Jimin suddenly experienced the same fear he felt during the initial attack. The fear of what was about to happen in the next moment.

“Um, the guy,” Jin tried to say but struggled in telling his dongsaeng the details, “we think Jungkook killed the man that took you.”   
Tears cascaded down Jin’s swollen cheeks as he tirelessly refused to fight back his emotions after admitting the facts of the situation.  
“What?!” Jimin couldn’t comprehend and chose to fight the belief that the gentle maknae could be a killer.

“Jimin-ssi,” Sejin reached his hand to smooth down Jimin’s bed tussled hair in a fatherly manner while he prepped him for a continuation of bad news, “we haven’t been able to get any information, and can only wait until Jungkook-ssi wakes up to tell us his side, but we need to know what you remember.”  
Jimin shook his head, still trying to process the onslaught of vicious information drilling deep into his psyche, “I-I dont...” he continued to shake his head as stuttered speech fell on perked ears.

“It’s okay,” Sejin sighed, lightly patting his fingertips on Jimin’s shoulder.  
“Taehyungie,” Jimin said as he cried for his friend to comfort him.   
Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jimin’s back and helped him sit up so they could hold each other in a tight embrace.  
Jimin’s head pounded as the tears expelled from his eyes with force. “Taehyungie!” He cried with a heave in his chest.

The visiting group all felt the same torturous emotions as they watched the two soulmates cry heavily while clutching onto the other for stability.


	4. Fly To My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This hurts so bad, hyung,” Jungkook cried, releasing his hands and bowing his head in defeat. “I was still hitting him after he stopped moving. I wanted him dead. I couldn’t stand seeing him hurt you like that. I just started hitting him and didn’t stop!”

The day finally came when both boys were able to leave their rooms without being tied to multiple machines.  
Jungkook had his IV taken out and was free to visit Jimin’s room after asking the doctor if he was allowed. With his permission, Jungkook immediately traipsed down the cold hallway to visit his hyung, whom he hadn’t seen for several days now.

A heavy knock attacked the doorframe as Jungkook opened the door and wandered in without hesitation.  
“Kookie!” Jimin exhaled with excitement.  
“Hyung!” Jungkook said after closing the door for some peace and quiet from the rest of the outside world.  
Jimin’s vision was back to proper clarity, and he could see the beauty of the maknae as he stepped closer towards his bedside.  
“Hyung!” Jungkook yelled again with his bunny grin.  
Somehow, with his head bandaged to protect the suture wound, Jungkook still had his youthlike playfulness upon seeing his hyung laying in bed.  
“Jungkook, you shouldn’t be up walking around,” Jimin scolded in an overprotective manner, “you need to be in your bed resting.”  
“No, they said I could come visit,” Jungkook stated without losing his eager smile. “I’m so happy to see you!”  
Jungkook abruptly bent down and wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin’s neck to give him the comfort he desired.  
“Oh, Kookie,” Jimin cooed as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Jungkook’s neck, inhaling deeply the scent of his dongsaeng.  
“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Jungkook said, practically in a whisper.  
“Jungkookie,” Jimin said in a tone of concern. He placed his fingers against Jungkook’s arm to pull the younger’s enveloping embrace loose, “are you okay?”  
Jungkook resisted Jimin’s pull and maintained his posture, looming over his hyung without budging.  
“Kookie....” Jimin moved his hand to lightly scratch his fingernails down the length of Jungkook’s side, causing the maknae to instinctively flex his latissimus from the tickling sensation.

“I killed someone, hyung!” Jungkook blurted out with his face still hidden within the hug.  
“I just wanted to protect you, is all!”  
Jimin felt Jungkook’s body begin to tremble as his hot breath married with tears for the pain he was enduring.  
“Kookie, I don’t know what to do,” Jimin said as he stilled the movement of his hand and gripped Jungkook’s skin through his hospital gown.  
“I killed someone, hyung!” Jungkook repeated, this time, less intelligible with the cries mixing into his words.  
“I know,” Jimin softly said. He used his free hand to reach up and stroke his diminutive fingers through Jungkook’s hair, only stopping when he felt the fabric of the bandage scrape a nail beneath his petting motion.   
“I’m just so relieved you’re okay! I was so scared you had died after you were hit.... there was so much blood, Jungkookie-“ Jimin’s words were cut off suddenly when he began to cry heavy sobs into Jungkook’s shoulder. “I felt like my life ended when I tried to pick you up and my hand was just covered in your blood! .....I love you so much!” Jimin tightly clung to the massive maknae, wanting to hold onto him for the rest of his life.  
“I’m so sorry, hyung!” Jungkook wailed, causing his whole body to quake from his choking gasps.  
“I told you I would protect you and I didn’t!” Jungkook’s feelings were worsened with the intrusive thoughts of failure plaguing his inner criticisms.  
“Shh, no Jungkookie,” Jimin hushed as he pulled back from Jungkook’s embrace and placed his hands along the maknae’s cheeks, thumbing away the tears uselessly as he watched more stream from the younger’s bloodshot eyes, “Jin-hyung told me you saved me. Please, don’t beat yourself up!”  
“I-I,” Jungkook stuttered as he peered into his hyungs caring eyes, “I took someone’s life, hyung!” He placed his hands onto Jimin’s and curled his fingers underneath, scratching lightly at the skin of his face, “does that make me a monster?”  
“No! You’re not a monster! He’s the monster for attacking us! You did what you had to do! It was self defense, Kookie!”  
“This hurts so bad, hyung,” Jungkook cried, releasing his hands and bowing his head in defeat. “I was still hitting him after he stopped moving. I wanted him dead. I couldn’t stand seeing him hurt you like that. I just started hitting him and didn’t stop!”  
“Please stop crying, Kookie,” Jimin said as he pulled him back in to give him a hug. He knew he couldn’t fix the traumatic feelings Jungkook was enduring for taking a life, so he just offered as much of himself as he could to console the younger in this moment.

“Hyung,” Jungkook shrieked by accident with a hiccup catching in his throat, “I wanted him dead more than anything when I finally found you.”  
As Jungkook began controlling his tears, Jimin scooted over to one side on the bed and allowed space for Jungkook to lay next to him. He lifted the blanket and tucked it around the maknae as he listened to his cries.

“You don’t remember anything do you?” Jungkook queued while Jimin still adjusted the blanket around their bodies.  
“No, I don’t,” Jimin sighed, annoyed that his memory still hadn’t come back to aide him.  
“Jin-hyung said you didn’t remember anything,” Jungkook sighed, “I guess that’s for the best so you don’t have the image burned in your head of that man’s face bashed in-“  
“Kookie!” Jimin cut off, entwining his hand with Jungkook’s, “stop picturing that. It’ll only make you feel worse when you go back to your room by yourself.”  
“Hyung.... I want to tell you everything, but I don’t want you to feel bad if you find it better not remembering,” Jungkook sobbed, holding back his tears a little stronger in this position.  
“I want to remember, Kookie. We were both there. Go ahead and tell me anything you want,” Jimin was fearful of what Jungkook had witnessed, but braced himself for the detailed recollection of the maknae. He could see the pain he was holding and wanted to share it with the one person who was also there with him. He needed to release this burden.

“I woke up and saw that man choking you. He had you completely pressed against the wall and you just went limp after awhile. I tried to yell at him and stand up, but the whole room was spinning and my body felt so heavy. I tried to yell, but it’s like everything in me wasn’t reacting how I wanted it to.  
“I watched him walk away, and I was able to roll onto my stomach and get to my feet.   
“I made it down the hall just in time to see an emergency exit door closing. I managed to make it towards the moonlight that I saw coming through the crack and I pushed with everything I had to move faster.   
“Once I got outside, I saw him dragging you by your hair and you were kicking your feet as he tried to get you in some other building.  
“It took everything I had to move, but I got so dizzy and must have fainted.   
“When I finally came to, I was laying on my back in the grass with a pounding headache. I couldn’t guess how long I had been there either.  
“I was terrified that you were in danger. My heart was beating so fast because I was so scared.  
“I got up and was able to almost run to the building because I just thought ‘get to him now’.  
“When I opened the door.... I... oh god, hyung!”

Jungkook’s voice broke in sobs as he relived the horror.  
“It’s okay, Kookie. We’re here now and safe. I’m okay.” Jimin rubbed his thumb across Jungkook’s lidded eyes to wipe away the sadness escaping from his doe eyes.  
Jungkook inhaled deeply to recenter his thoughts and released a forced exhale that noticeably puffed his cheeks.  
“It’s okay, Jungkook,” Jimin quietly coaxed, bracing himself for what had Jungkook stumbling over his words.

“Um, when I opened the door, you were face down and, um...huh!” Jungkook hesitated with another strong sigh.

Jimin continued to caress his fingers softly across Jungkook’s skin, brushing his long hair behind his ear.  
“Um, you didn’t have anything on, and he had you in a chokehold with one hand, and I saw his other hand touching you.”  
Jimin instantly became nauseated to the point where he felt like vomiting.

“I-I just wanted him to stop! I knew he was hurting you because you were crying! I-I... I snapped and just remember kicking him in the face. When he fell, it’s like I lost control over myself! I climbed on top of him and began beating the shit out of him. You started screaming at me to stop, but I couldn’t! I wanted to kill that bastard! Even when he stopped moving, I just kept bashing in his face! I can still remember only stopping when you grabbed my knee and snapped me out of my rage!  
“You were crying and yelling for me to stop but my blood was boiling with so much hatred for that man!”  
Jungkook inhaled a deep breath to erase the image of the deceased man he bloodied to a pulp.

“I called hyung..... You finally stopped yelling at me but got really quiet. I got off the phone and you weren’t moving anymore. I rolled you over to listen for your heartbeat and you just flopped like a dead fish!   
“Oh god, hyung! I was so scared! You were so beaten!  
“I wanted to check if you were okay where he was touching you but I was so scared! I didn’t want it to be true! So I picked you up and carried you over to the wall to get as far away from the man’s body. I wrapped my jacket over you and just held you against me until the hyungs found us. Well, I’m guessing they were the ones that found us. The last thing I remember is hearing sirens in the distance and then I passed out again. I thought we were being saved and my body just gave out. I don’t remember anything after that, though.”

Jungkook stared into Jimin’s dark eyes to get a read on his emotions, but Jimin just coldly stared back, processing meticulously everything the younger had said.

“Kookie,” Jimin said very softly under his breath, “I don’t know if I want to hear the answer, but I think it will bother me more not knowing.”  
Jungkook stared at his hyung as his eyes stung from the steadying of tears.  
“Um, when you said you saw him hurting me.... what was he doing?” Jimin was afraid of the answer, and wasn’t sure if Jungkook wanted to say it either

“Hyung,” Jungkook said as he rolled closer towards Jimin to wrap his arm over his shoulder and pull him close, “I’m so sorry I let that happen.”  
Jimin fathomed a guess at what Jungkook was hinting at. The doctor had already explained that he had not been raped, but needed to hear more details to know if they missed anything. He had seen the bruises on his thighs and felt the pain when he tried to sit upright.

“It’s okay, Kookie. I’m okay.” Jimin said as he patted the maknae softly on the back to comfort his trembling body.


	5. Blood, Sweat & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I desperately didn’t want it to be the latter.  
> I carefully pressed my middle fingertip into hyung slightly to see if he was swollen with fluid.  
> I pulled my hand back and looked at the blood dripping from my fingers.

I felt the cool breeze nip at the skin on my face as my eyes blinked relentlessly for clarity. The voices in my mind were screaming at me to get up and save Jimin from whatever harm may have befallen him.  
I rolled to my side, pressing my hands into the wet soil of the earth to push my body up from the cold ground.   
My heart quickened as adrenaline fueled my actions. I began to run in a staggering stance, hardly feeling my feet slap the ground as I crossed the length of grass.  
I yanked open the door to the building where I remembered witnessing the strange figure abusively pulling my hyung in while he kicked wildly for freedom before I blacked out.  
I ran past some storage lockers that served no purpose to pay attention to any of their detail. Jimin hyung wasn’t in this room, and time was of the essence.

As I pulled open the door that lead to a separate room, it was then that I wished I hadn’t fainted earlier.  
Hearing the guttural screams escaping from Jimin hyungs throat as the man flexed his arm in a chokehold to incapacitate hyung’s fighting. I saw his other hand underneath of him, holding his dick in his hand as he lined the tip with hyung’s entrance to defile him.  
He didn’t even notice me enter the room until I was striking a blow to the underside of his chin with a front kick from my left.   
With blood boiling and heat searing through me at an intensifying rage, I jumped onto the man after he rolled off Jimin hyung and onto his back like a dead fish.  
I swung my fists accurately, each blow connecting against his skull with more ferocity than the previous. I couldn’t feel the pain in my fists as knuckles began to break from the repetitious cracking against his fracturing bone. Blood spewed from his head as his face became pulp like in nature.

_This disgusting bastard needed to die._

My rage waned abruptly, only snapping back to reality when I felt the soft grip upon my knee from tender fingertips.   
While I heaved heavy breaths from exhaustion, I could finally hear the screaming enter my ears. Hyung was crying with great force and producing such a terrified scream for me to stop.

_I couldn’t believe I lost control like that._

_I just beat someone to death._

I watched Jimin hyung yelling and lazily trying to press himself up off the ground, but he was too weak with exhaustion.  
I climbed off the man that hadn’t moved since I landed the first blow to his chin.  
I quickly pulled my arms free from my jacket and draped it around hyung’s thin, naked body. I could see small bruising beginning to grow, which would eventually become massive contusions spreading across his flesh by the time we arrived at the hospital.  
I wrapped my jacket around his shoulders and rolled him to his side so I could easily slip my arm under his legs to carry him away from the sickening scene next to us.  
While adjusting to leaning against the far wall away from the body laying in the center of the room, I eased Jimin hyung onto my lap with his face angled into the crook of my neck. He had passed out, and I was half thankful for this occurrence.   
I was worried Jimin had been violated horrendously, and what I came in on was actually the man finishing spreading his seed into this beautiful person; soiling him for all of eternity.  
I reached my hand down and angled hyung’s crooked knees under my arm so I could see better. 

_I had to make sure._

_I had to know if I was too late._

_I had to know if Jimin hyung was raped._

I pressed one leg open, and allowed gravity to help pull it to the ground. With hyung’s legs spread, I eagerly reached my hand down and felt my fingers graze the cusp of his soft penis. Being a bit too rough than I normally would have been in this scenario, I flicked my wrist to move his manhood out of my view. I pressed my fingertip dryly against hyung’s tight opening. I couldn’t tell if the slickness I felt was the blood on my hands from the man’s skull, my sweat from panic, or blood and semen that was filling Jimin hyung.  
I desperately didn’t want it to be the latter.  
I carefully pressed my middle fingertip into hyung slightly to see if he was swollen with fluid.  
I pulled my hand back and looked at the blood dripping from my fingers. 

_Sonofabitch!_

I pressed my hand back against Jimin hyung’s groin to try to see where the blood was coming from. 

_Maybe it was from my hand?_

_Maybe it was running down from his legs, or somewhere else._

I leaned forward and craned my neck to see better while clutching hyung against my chest as he unconsciously slept.  
I wiped my hand against the fabric of my jeans to get the red saturation off my tainted fingertips.  
I swiped the cleanest part of my palm against Jimin hyung’s entrance in a vertical movement.

_Shit!_

There was fresh blood.

I rewiped my hand clean and placed my hand back at his opening. Again, I softly pressed my middle finger into Jimin hyung’s opening, but found it even more difficult from the lack of slickness from my dry skin.

Does that mean he hadn’t been raped if he’s this dry inside?

_Was I not too late in finding him?_

I just had to be sure in order to help ease my mind.  
I pressed more forcefully to allow the length of my finger to enter hyung. Though he was unconscious, I felt his muscles tighten as each knuckle of my finger entered inside of him. He was tight, but didn’t feel like he was swollen from trauma. I wiggled my finger deep inside of him, and slowly pulled out.  
I looked at my finger and didn’t see anything on half my finger, just some blood near my palm.  
The blood must be coming from the outside, especially since there was a horrible dryness the deeper I went in.

I grabbed for my phone and dialed Namjoon hyung once more. I could hear the scared tone in his voice as he tried to calm my nerves once I explained where we were, and that I had found Jimin hyung.

Thankfully, I made it in time to protect him....

**Just like I said I would.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.   
> I could have kept going with Jimin’s struggle to process the attack, or emotional trauma Jungkook goes through after killing someone, but I am choosing to end it now.  
> Maybe some day I’ll revisit this story to continue it, but, for now, you can decide the aftermath.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> 사랑해

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure how many parts this story will be as I am also working on two others currently.  
> I’m thinking three parts, which will come out every Friday.


End file.
